


A Morning With the Marauders

by Painting_Politics_and_Poland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, Dare, Gen, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painting_Politics_and_Poland/pseuds/Painting_Politics_and_Poland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus completes one of Sirius' dares over breakfast. Originally posted on FanFiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning With the Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> I solemnly swear that I'm not J.K. Rowling - Disclaimer managed

"All right Moony, your turn" said Sirius Black, over breakfast one morning. His friend glanced up. "Fine, what's the dare?" You see, dear reader, Remus Lupin did not want to be taking part in this particular activity, but he had lost a bet, so now he had to take part in this insane game of daring with his friends Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Misters Black, Lupin, Potter, and Pettigrew were the members of a group called the Marauders, in witch they took part in pranking, joking, breaking as many rules as possible, and well, marauding. Remus was often the hesitant of the four to engage in such activities.

Sirius thought for a moment before his eyes lit up. "Okay, I dare you to propose to McGonagall with a cheerio." Remus heaved a long-suffering sigh. Professor McGonagall was their incredibly strict transfiguration teacher and head of house. But, never one to turn down a dare, Remus stood up and grabbed a cheerio. Sirius, James, and Peter let out very manly giggles.

Remus made his way up to the Head Table, ignoring the stares being sent his way from the other students. McGonagall eyed him warily as he approached her. "What is it Lupin?" asked McGonagall. Remus knelt down on one knee before taking her hand. "Minerva," began Remus, taking out his cheerio with his free hand, holding it up "Will you marry me?" he asked, miraculously keeping a straight face, looking and sounding completely sincere. McGonagall looked a tad flustered for a moment (witch is a rare sight.) before saying, "I am sorry Mr. Lupin, but I'm afraid that I must decline your offer. Now please go to class. Please join me for a detention Wednesday at eight." Remus nodded and said "I understand my dear Minerva, I would be delighted to join you on Wednesday night. It's a date!" and kissed her hand, released his grip on it, and stood up. He than left the Great Hall (presumably to go to class) everyone else sat in silence for a moment, than went back to his or her conversations, for they were far to used to the Marauders by then to really be concerned for young Mr. Lupin's sanity. Professor McGonagall chuckled slightly and went back to her food. Ah yes, just another morning with the Marauders.


End file.
